


11/15/09... and other dates

by AquaCitty



Series: Family Melodies [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Baby, Cas and Dean have a kid, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Non-hunter au, Parenthood, birth story, but like really not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaCitty/pseuds/AquaCitty
Summary: Cas and Dean have a daughter.Yeah that's basically it. I worked hard on this.(Non-Hunter AU | 11/15/09)
Relationships: (background), Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer
Series: Family Melodies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903039
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Teen-rating for swearing!
> 
> I haven't edited yet cause I just finished writing for like 4 hours, and I'm tired so sorry if people are kind of OOC, or if the pacing is weird, or whatever. 
> 
> Basically in the Family Melodies Universe Bobby and Ellen are the parents of Dean, Sam, Ash, Jo, and Adam (who is a lot younger).

November 14th 2009 - 4:50 PM

Dean got a call that would change his life while filing paperwork. The call, strangely, came from his office phone. 

“Wichita Fire Department how may I-”

“Dean!” Cas, Dean’s husband, interrupted him, panic lacing his voice.

This caught Dean completely off guard. Not only was Cas calling his desk phone, the usually put-together man sounded rather unraveled. 

“Cas, babe, what’s wr-”

“It’s time! You haven’t been answering your fucking phone!” Cas interrupted again, anger seeping into his tone. 

“I-it ran out of charge, I was gonna charge it when I got home. Time for what?”

“Laura went into labour. I’m on my way to the hospital. You will be there in 20, Dean.” 

Cas hung up. 

Dean held the phone up to his ear for a second, processing… Laura… labour… hospital. 

Holy shit. 

Dean slammed down the phone, and grabbed his coat. Trying to put it on while sprinting to his car. 

His boss suddenly stood in his way, “Just where do you think you’re going?” 

“I’m going to have a baby sir.” Dean beamed, pushing past the man without a second thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

November 1st 2009

“Babe… are you sure we shouldn’t paint the place pink?” Dean asked, pausing from painting the nursery a neutral grey for a moment. 

“Yes.” Cas replies from his place on the floor where he’s constructing a crib. “The grey will look refined, and we won’t be pushing unnecessary gender norms onto the baby. If she likes pink, we can always repaint.”

“I don’t know about that,” Dean sighs, rubbing sweat off his forehead, “This is so much harder than it seems on Home Makeover.” 

“I believe it’ll help if I tell you you look sexy.” Cas smirked, finally finished with his crib. 

“Oh yeah?” Dean laughed.

“Mhmm, you look quite rugged with paint on your face, and that toolbelt around your waist. And the view from down here is sublime.” Cas looked his husband up and down. 

“Don’t objectify me.” Dean snorted, turning back to his work with a renewed sense of energy. 


	3. Chapter 3

November 14th - 5:30 PM

Dean rushed into the hospital, immediately clocking his husband who was pacing near the waiting area. 

“Babe!” He called, and Cas stopped pacing. 

He jogged over, pulling Cas into a hug he didn’t reciprocate. Dean bit his lip, trying to create eye contact, but Cas kept avoiding his gaze.  _ He’s definitely panicking _ , Dean’s brain supplied. 

“Babe, it’s okay I’m here.” Dean said, rubbing his husband’s arms, “Let’s go sit down.” 

Dean led them to the nearest seats, and Cas quietly laid his head on Dean’ shoulder. They sat like that for a while, Dean stroking his husband's hand with his thumb. 

“What if I’m a bad father?” Cas whispered eventually, and Dean’s heart broke. 

Dean turned to face the other man, “Castiel Novak, you listen to me. You are going to be an amazing father.”

“You have so much love, and wisdom, and you are the strongest fucking person I have ever met. You’ve read so many parenting books I think you could write one yourself even without the baby part. Everyone is scared of parenting, but I know you’re going to crush it, just like you do with every single damn thing you put your mind to. You’re my superman”

Cas giggled at the last statement, “Cheesy.” 

“Fuck off,” Dean snorted, letting the fear in his chest ease slightly.

“Mrs. Castiel and Dean Novak-Singer?” A nurse's voice carried through the room, and the boys looked up. 

“That’s us!” Dean exclaimed a bit too loudly, jumping up with Cas in tow. 

“Follow me,” the nurse smiled, her eyes sparkling with amusement. 


	4. Chapter 4

October 8th 2009

“What if I’m a shitty dad?” Dean muttered, staring at his bedroom ceiling. 

It was just past midnight, and him and Cas had turned in for the night. 

“What?” Cas responded groggily, turning on the lampside by his bedside. 

“I said: What if I’m a shitty dad?”

“Dean… why would you think that?” Cas sounded upset.

“I- I- I don’t know… it’s just my biological dad left when I was 4 years old, and… what if I take off like him?” 

“Dean… do you think I’ll be a “shitty dad”, as you put it.” 

“What? No. Of course not.” Dean replied quickly. 

“Yet my father…”

“...Was also an abandoning bag of dicks.” Dean finished off his sentence. 

“Plus you have Bobby, your real father, whom you love very dearly. Blood doesn’t make a family Dean, love makes a family, and I know you will love our child with all of your heart.” 

“I know, I know...” Dean sighed, “I’m just being paranoid.”

“That’s okay love,” Cas smiled, kissing Dean on the cheek, “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.” 

“We’ll talk more in the morning, I promise, but for now go to sleep… idjit.” 

“Idjit?” Dean laughed.

“I promised Bobby to call you that if you were ever being particularly moronic.”


	5. Chapter 5

November 14th - 7:00 PM

Dean slouched on one of the armchairs in Laura’s private living room. It was a room Cas and Dean could never afford, but apparently their baby’s biological grandparents were rich. Good thing too, because even in comfort the hours dragged by, and apparently first pregnancies can take a very, very long time. 

Dean sat up straight as a thought occurred to him. He turned to see his husband making polite conversation with Laura. 

“Cas!” He interrupted, “I completely forgot, we have to tell our family.” 

“I… didn’t think it would be wise just yet, I was going to wait until active labour before telling anyone. We wouldn’t want to crowd Laura, plus it may be a few more hours yet.”

Laura and Dean groaned simultaneously. 

“Though I have informed Sam, I thought he may want to start looking for flight as soon as possible. I asked him to keep the news to himself.” 

“That was very sweet Cas… though if I know Sammy, he’s probably booking an emergency flight right now, he may get here before everyone else…” 

“Ah. I hadn’t thought about that.”


	6. Chapter 6

September 27th 2009

Every week the Singers came together for family dinners, as kids they didn’t always eat as a family, but it was tradition every Sunday they would eat dinner as a family. Even as they grew up and moved out, the tradition continued, though it was more of a skype meeting now, only Ash lived close enough to come every week. 

However around once every three months Ellen would insist her kids get their asses back home, so Dean and Cas, and Jo and Anna would drive from their houses in Wichita to do just that. Sam was too busy in California this month, but Dean figured now was the best time for an announcement. 

Dean made eye contact with his husband, raising his eyebrows in an unsaid question, to which Cas nodded once swiftly. 

Dean waited for a lull in conversation and then cleared his throat. Everyone immediately looked up, and suddenly his heart jumped realizing he had the floor. 

“So… me and Cas have a small announcement. I guess there’s no point in sugar coating it. We’ve going to be dads.”

Cries of ‘What?!’ ‘Holy shit!’ ‘Oh my god!’ etc. echoed around the kitchen as everyone started to talk in excited tones all at once. Jo, who was sitting next to him, grabbed Dean’s arm and grinned up at him. 

“That’s amazing, congratulations!” She squealed. 

“Thank you.” Dean smiled earnestly. 

Meanwhile Ellen had grasped Cas’ hand, talking animatedly about becoming a grandmother. He looked surprised at the contact, but was happily nodding along with Ellen’s speech.

“Bro!” Ash had gotten up, and walked over to Dean, “You’re going to make an amazing Daddy.”

Dean pulled a face, “Don’t say it like that man, that just sounds weird.” 

“Dean! Hello?!” Sam broke through the commotion finally, getting his attention. 

“Sammy, hi.” Dean shifted to look at the monitor displaying his kid (or not so kid anymore) brother. 

“I- I can’t believe this man, congratulations. You,  _ purposely  _ becoming a dad, who would’ve thought?” Sam teased. 

“Fuck off.” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Seriously though man, I know you have Ben, but starting a family with Cas is huge. You ready for that apple pie life?” Sam beamed. 

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, contemplating that for a second. 

“Yeah…” He finally concluded, “Yeah I really am.”


	7. Chapter 7

November 15th - 12:20 AM

The door creaked open, and Dean startled awake, quickly blinking the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Apologies babe… I didn’t mean to wake you.” Cas whispered bashfully. 

“Mmm… that’s okay, just tell me you brought caffeine.” Dean yawned, cracking his back. 

“Of course, here you go.” Cas handed Dean a cup of coffee, sitting on the chair next to his. 

“So… anything eventful happen on your trip to get coffee?”

“Yes actually.”

“Oh?” Dean said, surprise coloring his voice, “Care to elaborate Cas?” 

“Melody.” Cas looked up at his husband, as if expecting him to understand.

“...Melody?” Dean asked, clearly not understanding. 

“The name.”

“You… want to call her Melody?” Dean questioned carefully. 

“No… well… in a way. Dean, I know we agreed to see her before deciding upon a name, but I thought Melody would be an appropriate middle name.”

Dean paused contemplating this. 

“I, uh, yeah, okay. I mean Melody is pretty, any reason you picked it?” He eventually broke the silence. 

Cas looked down, and then back up again. “It was my mother’s name.” He admitted in a hushed tone. 

Dean sat up, and took Cas’ hand. “Oh… okay.”

“Okay? It’s okay if you don’t want to call her that, it was just a thought, I’m sorry I sho-”

“Cas, Cas! I think that’s a beautiful name baby. It’s a beautiful way to memorialize her too. I love it.” 

“Yeah?” Cas asked meekly. 

“Yeah.” Dean gave his hand a squeeze. 

Cas smiled that soft smile that melts Dean’s heart. 

“Thank you.” He whispered sincerely. 


	8. Chapter 8

November 15th 1:40 AM

The doctors had suggested Laura walk around some to help move things along, and Cas had volunteered to go with her. He felt too guilty to admit it outloud, but Dean was glad for the peace and quiet, though it was remarkably boring without Cas to talk to. 

Dean frowned, checking on his phone. It had died a half hour ago, and was now plugged into the world's slowest charger. He tried turning it on, but nada. He groaned. 

“Dude don’t panic but I think someone’s stolen your baby mama.” Sam’s voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere causing Dean to jump out of his skin. 

Dean spun around to see his brother hovering awkwardly at the door frame. He got up and pulled him into a quick hug. 

“Dude, how the fuck are you here?” Dean asked, genuinely confused.

“Good to see you too man,” Sam chuckled, “I got on the first plane I could catch when Cas told me. C’mon, I couldn’t miss the birth of my first ever niece.” 

“A normal brother living a thousand miles away would just ask for pictures you know.” Dean shook his head in amusement. 

“Well good thing I’m not a normal brother.” 

Sam collapsed onto a chair, propping his feet up on a small table in the middle of the chairs. “But seriously Dean, how are you? This is a big deal, are you doing okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine… Cas had a mini freak out when we first got here, and I don’t know after that I’ve felt almost… calm? Just because I have to be, you know? Does that make sense?” 

“Yeah, I guess so. But you know it’s okay to feel Dean. Cas is a big boy, he can take care of himself.” Sam responded.   
  


“Yeah, yeah. But I really can’t afford to freak right now, it’s not like I can back out. I mean my daughter’s going to be born soon…” Dean’s breath caught, and Sam looked at him with worry in his eyes.

“Holy shit my daughter is going to be born soon.”

“Yeah, she is.” Sam restated, waiting for Dean to say something else, but he didn’t so Sam continued. “And she’s going to have two amazing dads.”

“God I can’t believe I’m going to say this, it’ so fucking cliche, but… you really think so?” 

“Dean, dude, you’re my big brother. I’ve looked up to you since we were kids, you’re a hard worker, intelligent, a great teacher, and even funny on some occasions. Those are few and far in between though, don’t get me wrong… Look you were  _ my  _ role model, and I didn’t turn out too bad did I?” 

“Yeah I guess not… my daughter isn’t going to be a fucking dweeb though.”

“Shut up, Jerk.” 

“Bitch.”

The pair smirked at each other, but the moment was broken when the door slammed wide open. 

“Dean.” Cas exclaimed, his voice laced with panic. “The baby-- oh hey Sam-- she’s coming.”

“What?” Dean’s eyes widened. 

“The baby is coming… right now.” 

“Oh! Oh shit!”

“Go!” Sam urged. 


	9. Chapter 9

September 20th 2009

“Hi. I’m Laura.” A young, but definitely pregnant, girl greeted them. 

Dean smiled and nodded. 

“We know, we’ve read your file.” Cas said matter-of-factly, and the girl laughed, “And I’m sure you know us, but I suppose we should still introduce ourselves, I’m Castiel and this is my husband Dean.” 

“Sorry about him, he likes to get to the point… it’s really great meeting you.”

“You too… the adoption agency told me not to get your hopes up, but honestly I think you guys are awesome. I mean a paramedic veteran, and a firefighter, you’re freaking heroes!” 

Dean laughed, ducking his head. 

“And,” Laura continued, “I know it’s harder for same-sex couples to adopt, and I would love to give you to opportunity to have a family. I mean I want to get to know you guys a bit better… but if that goes well, then, I don’t know, you may be having a daughter in a few months.”

“A daughter?” Cas asked. “Dean… we could have a daughter.” He smiled happily. 

“I like you guys already.” Laura declared. 

“Yeah, well we’re pretty awesome.” Dean grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

November 2:10 AM

Dean was starting to wish he hadn’t taken up Laura's offer to be present during the birth. He was a firefighter, he’s seen horrible things, but somehow the scene unfolding in front of him was worse than any of it. At one point Cas had told him to come look at the baby’s head, and he legitimately almost passed out. 

Seeing a head sticking out of another human is fucking creepy, so he’d taken his place back at Laura’s side as designated hand-holder. 

“Okay, just one more time. Push!” The doctor urged. 

“Motherfucker you said that last time!” Laura screamed. 

“The shoulders are out!” 

Dean looked up at Cas who was staring gleefully at the baby, or at least Dean hoped he was, it was hard to gadge from his vantage point. 

“Sweetie, just one more big, big push, okay?” 

Laura groaned, and Dean winced as she tried to break his hand. 

“She’s out!” 

Dean’s heart hammered against his chest, he braced himself for her cries, but they never came. The blood drained from his face. Something is wrong. She’s hurt, she’s dead.

“Why isn’t she crying? Is something wrong?” Cas asked the questions flying through Dean’s head. 

“She’s fine. She’s just asleep. Not all infants cry at birth, though it’s rare. Your baby is quite a trooper.”

Dean sighed shakily, his terror slowly easing… he didn’t know if he’d ever felt that scared before. 

The nurses quickly bring over a small baby, placing her on top of Laura’s chest. 

“Say hi to your daughter,” She smiled warmly at Dean. 

“Oh my god she’s so small.” Dean whispered, surprised to hear his voice shaking with emotion. 

He sniffed, rubbing his eyes, “Fuck, no one look at me, I’m such a chick.” 

Cas, who was on the other side of the bed chuckled wetly, “If you’re a “chick”, then so I am.” He put chick in air quotes. 

“We’re both such girls.” Dean laughed too, “C-can I hold her?” He asked Laura, who hesitated before nodding. 

“Holy- Cas, we have our own little alien.” He stated staring down at the tiny being in his arms. 


	11. Chapter 11

January 18th, 2009

Lisa had just picked up Ben from the house, and Dean was tidying up halfheartedly. Cas sat down, staring off into the distance. 

“Cas? Hellooo~? Earth to Castiel.” Dean waved his hand in front of his husband's face, “You and Ben were getting along today. I always love seeing my two boys having fun.” 

Cas made a slight hum of agreement, and Dean frowned. 

“Babe? Where are you at?” Dean asked looking up at him, “I mean I’ll fuck off if you want me to, but-”

“No, no, you’re fine as you are.” Cas interrupted, “I was just thinking about… something.”

“Something?” 

“Well… I was thinking about us starting a family... Having children of our own. I love Ben, but I suspect my relationship with him isn’t the same as a regular parent, and… I want that.” Cas looked up, vulnerability reflected in his eyes. “What do you think?”

Dean paused. 

“Oh. Wow… I wasn’t expecting that right now, but… I’ve, uh, been thinking about kids too.” Dean scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “I wasn’t sure I wanted kids before Ben, but now, I really do want to start a family with you. So yeah… I think yeah, let’s do it.” 

Cas smiled, “I was hoping you’d say that, because I was looking at adoption agencies with Ben all afternoon.”

“ _ That’s _ what you whispering about, you little conspirators!” 

“We were planning to gang up on you if you weren’t sure.” 

Dean scoffed, throwing a pillow at Cas, “You son of a bitch.”


	12. Chapter 12

November 15th 2009 - 3:50 AM

Cas held the small bundle in his arms, her eyes blinked up at him sleepily.

“It’s snowing…” Dean said in amazement, looking out the window. “You made it snow baby girl. Maybe she’s magical.” He suggested to his husband, who let out a small chuckle. 

“Dean…” Cas suddenly gasped, “What do you think about the name Winter?”

Dean stared down at the newborn, with her piercing blue eyes, and fair skin, and the name just resonated. “It’s perfect.” 

“Winter Melody.” Cas whispered the baby’s first and middle name to her. 

“That’s gorgeous… it’s like she’s our own little Christmas song…” Dean smiled.

“Dude, it’s not even thanksgiving.” Sam interrupted. 

Dean spun around to see his parents, and brothers in the doorway. 

“Shut up, Sam.” Dean chastised quietly, not wanting to disturb Winter. 

And for once, Sam did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
